


AmazingPhil's not so secret Spotify

by ShippingFangirl26



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Crack, M/M, Musician Dan Howell, Phandom Fic Fests: Bingo, Playlist, YouTuber Phil Lester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-19
Updated: 2018-09-19
Packaged: 2019-07-14 11:56:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16039991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShippingFangirl26/pseuds/ShippingFangirl26
Summary: Phil makes a new Spotify Playlist and his Fandom jumps to conclusions...





	AmazingPhil's not so secret Spotify

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little thing I wrote for the Phandom FicFest Bingo. The prompt was Playlist.  
> The biggest ever thank you to [SuccubusPhan](https://succubusphan.tumblr.com/), without her I never would have started posting my works.

Phil had not expected that kind of reaction from his fandom. 

Sure, He had realized a long time ago they were capable of anything with their investigation skills, their attention to detail, their jumping to conclusions. But this - this was heavy, even for them. 

 

It wasn't even that he hadn't expected any kind of reaction- because he knew everything he did could or could not end up being blown out of proportion.  But  _ this _ kind of reaction…

 

It had started off innocently enough. He had opened a new playlist on spotify.

He had quite a few of those on his public account, just because why the hell not. He knew how much his fans loved music and what he had been listening to, so every few months he ended up starting a new one trying to give them a new taste. 

 

That was how it had begun. There were a few pieces he had grown quite attached to since he had made the last playlist, so he just opened spotify, got a few of them together, added a few others he liked, and et voila: done was the playlist.

 

Then he closed spotify and started getting ready to meet PJ, Louise and a few others for game night. He put his phone on silent for the duration of his stay at Louise’s, didn’t even checked it once. 

 

He got home around midnight, where he had made himself some tea and settled on his sofa to watch a few episodes of a new anime he had just started binging. That was when he checked his phone the first time that night. 

 

That had been a mistake. 

 

Now, twenty minutes later, he was still going through his notifications. Twitter, Instagram, youtube, even tumblr - his social media was drowning in posts he had been tagged in. All of them together with Dan Howell.

 

He hadn't realized it, really, when he made the playlist; he had just put in what he liked at the moment and then clicked through some suggestions and related music. Little had he known that when he was done, the playlist would heavily consist of Dan Howell’s pieces. 

It was over 30 titles long and only 4 of them didn't have the young singer in it. 

And yeah, that was a bit odd, maybe, possibly, most definitely; but this was just slightly over the top. 

 

Of course, he  _ had  _ had a few public conversations with him, a few twitter taggings, an interview, a charity gala they both had attended - and yes, maybe he  _ had  _ been seen with him in public a few times. When they  had discovered their largely overlapping interests they had met up from time to time,  _ so what? _

People hadn't caught up on it too much until now. Of course there had been quite a few shippers out there, spamming their shipname, Phan, in their overlapping corner of the internet, but now - now it was  _ everywhere _ . 

It was insane how much his follower count had grown over the last few hours.Suddenly, there were Dan Howell fans streaming onto his social media, watching his youtube videos, fans dedicated to Dan, telling him to please,  _ please _ give the object of their affection a call because he “deserves a nice boyfriend and you’d be perfect for him!” 

 

His own fans were commenting right back, stating how Phil had been single for too long and Dan and him would be so,  _ so _ cute together.

 

It was truly insane. 

 

Also slightly maddening. 

 

Who did they think they were, throwing him together with just another guy like this, just to get him a boyfriend? Who were they, his mom? He huffed.

 

It was just so wrong assuming stuff like this, just because of a few photographs and interviews and now a bloody spotify playlist - he was  _ peeved _ . 

 

He really needed to vent to his boyfriend about this. So instead of clicking through yet another set of notifications, he scrolled through his contacts till he got to the right one. 

 

His boyfriend picked up almost immediately. “Hey, Phil, what’s up?”

  
“You won’t believe what happened, Dan…”

**Author's Note:**

> You can also [follow me on tumblr](http://shippingfangirl26.tumblr.com) or  
> [Reblog this fic on tumblr](http://shippingfangirl26.tumblr.com/post/178257423446/amazingphils-not-so-secret-spotify)!
> 
> I hope you liked it, Kudos and comments are highly appreciated and will make me happy for months!


End file.
